The Tragic end of Tokyo City
by TragedysLeaf
Summary: The year is 2016. The PPGZ and company have grown up and taken their place in this world. And it is complete and utter chaos.


**Title: The tragic end of Tokyo City.**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing (optional): None.**

**Summary (optional): The end of Tokyo City as we know it has come. The PPGZ&Crew have grown and found their place in the world. **

**Warnings: None.**

**Disclaimer (NOTE: You only need a disclaimer if you are using another person's idea, and/or you are using a song for this fic.) Don't own PPGZ.**

In the wonderous year of 2016, Tokyo city is better than ever. Kinda. The new mayor, Boomer, had just pledged war against all farmers…Tokyo was in for a rough ride. But only to make things worse, Japan has just recently disowned Tokyo city and all its inhabitants on charges of having a stupid mayor. So we might as well start there today.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Miss. Miyako!" The mayor cried in dismay. It was only his second day in office and things weren't going well. Not at all. Hmmm? Where is Miss. Miyako? After a few moments of pondering, Boomer came to the realization she had taken the day off to attend Princess' yoga class. Ooooh. Of course, Boomer had assumed this had something to do with Yogurt and had begged to go.

So then, with little to no options left, Boomer decided to call the two people that would always listen to him. He cheerfully picked up his special red phone and pressed the only button on it,

-----At the courthouse-----

Oh, now what's this? Why, if it isn't Brick! Looks like he's in the middle of suing someone… Oh! You think I mean being sued? Well, no. Because Brick had become Tokyo's number 1 lawyer. Amazing right? It's amazing how one can change…if they tried.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Brick roared to the jury. "There was a flipping SKITTLE in this poor woman's M&Ms!"

Like I said. Tokyo's #1.

The jury member's nodded in agreement and murmured to each other. Brick opened his mouth to finish off the argument when his cell phone went off. From the Barney ring tone alone, Brick knew who it was.

"Excuse me a moment…" Brick groaned as he reluctantly opened the phone. "Hullo?"

"Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick! Japan just disowned us!" Boomer wailed into the phone. "What should I doooooooooo?"

Leave it to Boomer to ruin his perfect day. Brick sighed and, saying nothing, closed his phone. He turned around to face the jury once more.

"…And in conclusion, THAT is why we should sue Kellogg's cereal."

- - - - - - - - - - -

So we now know what Brick, Miyako, Princess, and Boomer had made of themselves…And the others? Let's start with Butch. We now find ourselves at the new and hip restaurant, Le Butch. Now to the kitchen. Head chef? …You guessed it.

"More pepper!"

So you thought it was bad before?"

Mhmmm. It's just worse now. Chef Butch to the rescue of our dear mayor. Upon feeling a slight vibration in his back pocket, Butch groaned and made an aggravated face. Already knowing exactly who is was, he picked up.

"Hey Boomer. What's up?"

"Umm…What would you do if I told you Tokyo was aborted from Japan?"

"Well," Butch sighed as he rubbed his already sore head. "I would tell you to ask mama what to do instead of me."

"Kay. Bye."

_click_

Okay. So maybe Boomer wasn't THAT bad. It's just that Butch had a life. Yep. That was it.

- - - - - - - - - -

Miyako was positively glowing. Today was perfect. She was able to go to yoga and visit the girls. She even had plans to visit Takaaki at his brand new clinic. But before that, she was catching up with her girlfriends at Momoko's coffee shop.

"Yeah! I had to have Sakamoto-Kun come spray down my house yesterday…" Momoko complained as she stirred her cappuccino with a spoon. "I still can't believe he's a bug exterminator now…Especially after how he was as a kid…"

"Well we didn't expect Kuriko to go into construction either…Or Ken to be a salesman." Kaoru shrugged apathetically and averted her attention back to her decafe latte.

"Or even Mojo to go into real estate…" Miyako said with a somewhat puzzled look on her face.

"My biggest surprise was with Miss. Kaoru here!" Momoko grinned as she playfully nudged Kaoru. "Now she's making herself famous with her make-up when she won't even wear any herself!"

Kaoru sent a threatening glare at Momoko before she herself could not help but burst out laughing on the irony of it all. Honestly, who in their right minds thought that little tomboy Kaoru would go into the cosmetic industry? She didn't…And neither did I. So here we are, our happy little trio reminiscing. …That is until…

"The farmers are coming! The farmers are coming!"

Yup. Until that.

Boomer had just rammed through the doors of BonBon coffee house screaming his head off like a lunatic. So this had lead to Momoko adding too much sugar to Kaoru's drink, causing Kaoru to freak out. Thus leading to Miyako, who had been under the table fetching a spoon at the time, to jump up in surprise and knock herself out.

Oh, but you see, Boomer is somewhat of a schizophrenic. So that, and the fact he had watched the wizard of Oz the night before, had equaled odd results. After seeing only Miyako's blue heels sticking out from under the table, he fainted. Oh come on, that's understandable.

Either way, Brick and Butch had decided to stop by for coffee. But after seeing Boomer fainted on the floor, they decided against it and continued on their way.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
